Idiocy Is Contagious
by Kyashii.Is.Silver
Summary: Another silly self-insert. It's more fun though. Three insane girls going on their adventures and missions. Sometime later on... ShikaTema, KankOC, NaruSaku, KibaOC, NejiOC, JiraTsu, annnd whatever else I come up with. x3
1. Chapter 1

_Just before teams were assigned. It was that one chick teacher… ugh, she was weird. Again, the quote was spoken. "Sometimes a Kunoichi must use skills to disguise herself as an ordinary woman."_

"_Well that's a load of __crap__!" Kerushii remarked, making her classmates laugh as the teacher glared. Classic. All the girls went to their seats, mixing with the guys, finding friends. At least the Jounin knew what would happen if they separated certain people. No one was really paying attention until they heard their name._

"_Team Fourteen… Kerushii Arashi, Kyashii Musouka, Roora Takara." The bland voice called out. Kerushii smirked. That's right. They'd better put HER gang together. Dmn this was gonna be fun!_

_A little while later, the three girls were lined up outside in front of their new sensei. The picture was quite funny, actually. Kerushii, the tallest girl, was on the right. Then Kyashii, then Roora. It looked like one of those "Raising the bar" commercials. A tall, brown haired Jounin looked down to the three. He sweat dropped. Mumbling something like "I bet they thought assigning me a bunch of girls was __**funny**__." He looked down at Kerushii, "Name please. And any miscellaneous crap I need to know…" his gaze had fallen away as he spoke. Oh well._

"_Kerushii Arashi. I kick ass."_

"_That's nice. You, blondie."_

"_I'm Roora Takara, and don't call me blondie!"_

"_You ARE blond."_

"_SO IS SHE!" The shortest girl flung her arm out to point at Kyashii, who's hair was a dirty blond. Compared to Roora's bleach blond, though, it was nothing._

"_Whatever…" Kizuato laughed_

"_I'm Kyashii Musouka. And your information is that Roora's a spazz, and that Kerushii has an attitude." Middle height, shortest hair, smuggest tone. Yeah, that was Kyashii._

"_Oh, and we call Roora, "Taka", because her first name is WEIRD, I'm called Shii and we call Kyashii "Kya". Also, this one…" Kerushii put her hand on Kya's head, making Kya flail her arms "is bipolar."_

"_I AM NOT!"_

_Kizuato looked down at the three girls standing in front of him, mumbling quietly…_

"_I'm going to KILL Iruka."_

That was… just a month ago. The girls were beginning ninja with a weird sensei. And they'd just received another mission. Kizuato gave them a briefing and then waited for the kids to respond.

"Another freaking delivery?! What d'they think we are… pigeons?!" Taka said, obviously making a scene to amuse those around her. It worked with everyone but Kya.

"A mission's a mission." she shrugged, causing the group to sweat drop. She was calm today. That's just who she is right now. Wait a few minutes. After an awkward silence, Shii spoke up.

"ANYWAY… let's go, Kizuato-sensei!"

"I'm gonna go deaf… c'mon you three." the grey-eyed man walked off toward the destination, leaving the small package for the responsible genin to carry. Meaning, of course, Shii and Kya would overlook it and Taka would have to carry it.

"God, our missions are so boring… we need some random sucky ninja to attack or somethin'!" Shii mumbled, looking up into the sky as she pushed her red hair back off her shoulders.

"I dunno, I think sparring is good practice." Laura said, still carrying the box with both hands.

"That's only because you like hitting on Neji, in more ways than one." Shii murmured, causing her OTHER teammate to snicker and her sensei to speed up, rolling his eyes. Girls. It did have it's fun moments though… sometimes… occasionally… he still hadn't killed Iruka yet.

Quite some time later, the package was handed to the person it needed to go to, and as they were walking away Shii sighed. "Come ON Kizuato! There have to be better missions than THESE."

"Well no sht Sherlock." Kizuato rolled his eyes "You guys just weren't deemed ready."

"Weren't?" Taka said curiously, and then Kizuato actually smiled,

"You three little ladies are now eligible for better missions."

"Awesome!" Shii yelled, punching her fist into the air,

"Sweet!" Taka smiled, throwing both hands into the air.

"Cool." Kya said quietly, then receiving a punch in the arm from Shii.

"BE HAPPIER!" The redhead yelled into Kya's ear, making her squint her hazel eyes shut. 

"Yay?"

"Yes. Yay." Shii sweat dropped, rolling her own blue eyes and walking faster.

Shii and Taka were sitting there. Clad in full length pants in a shade of black, and a light, red-colored t-shirt. She was comfy and ready for a mission, because of course… it's Shii. Taka, however, was wearing a pair of Khaki capris and a grey shirt. Trotting up slowly was Kizuato, in standard Jounin wear. 

"Is Kya here yet?" He said in an unsurprised tone, "She's gonna be late."

"She's never late, surprisingly…" Taka mused, knowing her friend's habits of sleeping in,

"I'll go wake her up." Shii groaned, trotting off to her friend's nearby house.

Basically opening the door, Shii marched up the stairs. Don't worry, this was normal. Throwing open the door to Kya's room, she groaned. Fast asleep. Ripping the covers from the girl, she yelled…

"GET UP, LAZY!!"

"Whhyyyyyy??" A whiney voice came from beneath a pillow, thin arms clinging to a stuffed giraffe.

"WE HAVE A MISSION."

"Fiiiine. Out."

Shii walked out quickly, a short time later Kya emerged, fully ready.

"I'll never get how you do that…" Shii grumbled, rolling her eyes "You didn't bring a stuffed animal, did you…?"

"MAYBE."

"…you're so weird." Shii shook her head, dragging the tired Kya by the wrist. "Let's just go."

A little while later Shii was in front of her sensei and Taka again, dropping Kya on the ground. "Musouka's here." The girl just glared from the dirt for a second. Her dark blue capris and light blue top were covered in yucky dirt and dust.

"Sheesh…" Kya muttered, brushing herself off. Soon though, a cough from Kizuato brought them to attention. The person they were to escort was coming!

The man kept stepping at his pace, garbed in obviously upper class clothing. One of those weird hats covered his head…

And he even had one of those funny mustaches! The girls all resisted a giggle. There'd be a whole trip for this too. Kya was suddenly Miss Polite. Harharhar. Every time she used the term "Sir" it almost made the others laugh. 

The first night of travel went alright. No one was hurt. It was just like the scroll deliveries only the scroll had a hilarious mustache and beard. But soon after the group set out in the morning… it started to rain. Polite and calm Kya began to take a break as the whine resounded from her throat.

"I haaaate the raiin!" The girl said, glaring at the sky. Kizuato, of course, had an umbrella big enough for the noble and himself. The girls? …Left in the rain. "Awh, come on man…" Kya murmured, getting totally drenched. It rained for three hours. That's three hours of walking in the mud, no umbrella. Needless to say, there were more complaints by the eldest of the ninja girls.

As the day was shifting from afternoon to evening the rain stopped and the sun came out. This was replied to with a "Yes!" and a punch to the air. This was awesome!

Until the brush nearby rattled.

Of course everyone whirled around. Kya had a kunai in her hand, which on the handle had a small white ribbon attached. She did that to all of hers. Made them look pretty when she used her wind techniques. Shii, being the one with the quickest reflexes, was already holding two Kunai between her fingers and ready to make the hand seals for a Jutsu. Taka had shuriken fanned. All in all… that was pretty awesome. Kizuato had been about to put the umbrella away and stand by his team, but when he saw who emerged from the bushes he figured he'd let the girls handle it. "Take it easy on 'em." Kizauto called.

From the shrouds of shrubbery came… four ninja. Thee boys, two around 16-ish and one around 18-ish, and a girl around 18-ish. They went to stand in front of the group, tripping and bumbling the whole way. "Score! Newbies AND a richie!" The sixteen year old standing in front of Kya shouted. Ugh. Boys. Kya twirled the kunai in her hand with irritation. This guy was as dumb as she acted when she was hyper!

"Just shut up man! We gots to take care of these little girlies first." The girl smirked down to them "Are ya gonna run away?"

"Improper grammar, much?" Kya commented, more to herself than anyone else.

"What ch'you say? I said, are ya gonna run away?" as the mystery girl finished there was no silence. As soon as she finished there were two thunks into the tree behind them. Just above where their heads would be were two kunai. The people turned and looked, dumbfounded, and as they turned around Shii had already gotten another. 

"That answer your question?" Shii smirked,

"Showoff, much?" Taka grumbled, moving into a starting fighting stance.

"Hey, you even got a piece of her hair!" Kya laughed seeing a lock of hair slowly swaying in the light breeze. The girl didn't even turned to look. She just charged. The others just followed suit. Hand to hand, kunai to kunai combat. There was no room for jutsu to be involved. You'll see those later. 

Soon the first ninja was fleeing. Taka had taken care of him, giving him a nice slice on his arm. That'd hurt the next morning. The yelp was enough to distract and worry his teammates. The one Kya had wasn't very close. He'd learned that early. He stumbled backwards as he'd received a kick near the throat. And he ran into a tree as he was stumbling. The kunai was thrown right above his shoulder, the ribbon giving it just enough effect to where he didn't care that the piece of fabric ripped from his shirt's shoulder. He was running away from the fact that he and his brother got owned by little girls.

Shii was faced with a more difficult situation. She had two 18-year-olds trying to attack her. Not fun, I bet. She delivered a hard punch to one's stomach, putting them out of commission for the time. An uppercut punch went hard up toward the other's jaw, the male falling back a bit. His lip was bleeding too. He was ready to run. But not the girl, she got back up and came back at Shii AGAIN. Unfortunately… the girl was also stupid. Shii stepped to the side of the charge quickly and tripped her opponent, who landed face first in the dirt, right near her companion. Ouchies. Immediately the guy took this chance to tow his girl away. They ran off with their tails between their legs. Good thing that these people weren't actually ninjas. Just lame-os. That's right, our little team of girls may FEEL accomplished… but they really didn't do anything.

Still, the noble was impressed, complementing Kizuato at his fine job teaching the girls. Kizuato just thanked the man, knowing now that the girls would actually have to start training more. Joy. Just wait until the exams. Up against so many others… this would be rough. They crossed into Tea country safely, and began that long journey home again. Who knows what they'll find when they get back… although I have a good guess…


	2. Chapter 2

((In the last chapter everything got screwed up. So I'm avoiding using text features here.))

Toward the gates of Konohagakure, ever so slowly. Or at least, for Kya. She turned, walking backwards and gazing at her teammates. A sigh escaped her lips. So boring, so _slow! She rolled her eyes, turning once again toward their destination. And then it hit her like a wall._

_No seriously, she ran into the gates like a wall. Taka and Shii shared a laugh while Kizuato sighed._

"_Moron…" he mumbled as he walked through the opening gates. Kya was still recovering from the hit… when Kizuato hit the ground. He tripped over a rock._

_Kya, Shii, and Taka kept walking, leaving him behind._

_Then the comment came._

"_Idiocy is contagious." Shii smirked, and the girls waited for their sensei to keep up. When he didn't, they turned around to see what was wrong._

_It seems a medic-nin in her twenties had been by the gates, so she stopped to see if Kizuato was alright. Their sensei was now totally exaggerating in order to get attention from the young woman. And flirting at the same time… judging by the fact that the girl was blushing. Kya's turn to do something troublesome. Kya ran up, making her eyes all wide with feigned concern._

"_Daddy! Are you alright!?" She said in a childish voice. The young woman looked at Kizuato with disgust, walking away. Kizuato looked at Kya with an expression of shock at first. Thennnn… anger. "Byebye!" Kya took off running, along with her other two teammates, toward the Hokage building._

_They sped up the stairs to where the Hokage was, to give their mission report. He greeted the girls with half a smile… the old man kind that are kinda nice and kinda scary… and greeted the panting and angered Kizuato with a questioning look. The girls shared a glance, and Taka said "Oh, ignore him. Kya just ruined the chances of him ever dating a medic nin…" and the three laughed. Kizuato sweat dropped, then they gave the report. Headed out the door quickly and to the front of the building, Kizuato was shaking his head._

"_What's wrong, Sensei?" Kya laughed, finally feeling like she'd done something funny for once…_

"_I can't believe I sponsored you three for the Chuunin exams." He mumbled, causing the three girls to exchange another glance. This one of excitement._

"_Thanks Kizuato-sensei!" The three said in unison. It was time to train, train, train._

_Excitement was building. The Chuunin exams were just a week away… and the girls had been training for a long time. A call to the Hokage's office induced confusion though. Why? Was he going to wish them luck or something? Certainly it wasn't a mission call… not this close to the exams!_

_A while later they'd walked out, mission scroll in hand and grim faces. Kizuato looked down at the girls. "Cheer up, god. You guys have a whole year to practice… I guess. I'll sponsor you again." He nodded. Shii perked up at this. _

"_So… where we headed?" she grinned, Kya opened the scroll. She pointed in a direction. A way they'd never had to go for a mission. They'd gone all around fire country… and into Tea country a few times before for deliveries. This country was new. They were heading through water country to Wind. Now at this point, you must be confused. There is no alliance between Sunagakure and Konohagakure. So why go? Suspicion. This was a high ranking mission, folks._

"_Wind country. We're going to need bigger packs, we're traveling for a shit load of time." Kya mumbled, eyes wide at the time on the scroll._

"_How long is that…?" Taka said quietly,_

"_Homesick already?" Shii smirked,_

"_Well… we'll be gone… four years." Kya said weakly… DAMN, "And they're gonna tell our parents for us." There was an awkward silence… and then Kizuato spoke up._

"_By the way, you three are gonna go hang with the Academy Students tonight as a goodbye present." Kizuato laughed, walking off with the scroll with a wave._

"_That's a PRESENT? What total crap!" Shii yelped, sharing a moment of 'misery' with her teammates. Joy. They had to spend some of their last time in Konoha with a bunch of Academy Students. SO much more fun than running around and causing chaos… NOT._

_So, we get back to the three, all walking together toward the Academy. Lamest music EVER playing. Shii sweat dropped, looking at the building like it was a home for sick hamsters._

"_Ewwwww…" Kya mumbled looking at the Academy in a similar way._

"_We were there just a few months ago, morons! Just move!" …Taka was gruuuuuumpy. She pushed them into the room, and Kya yelped at her…_

"_YOU'RE HURTING MY BACK!"_

_Every little student in the room turned, taking a moment to stare. AWKWARD._

"'_Sup homie-gs?" Shii yelled, causing her teammates to start cracking up. Everyone else blinked twice, and turned away._

"_What a warm welcome…" Kya murmured, but Taka was already talking to someone. Tenten. The said nin turned around to look at Kya and Shii, waving warmly._

"_Hi guys!" Tenten smiled, and Kya was nudged once before she waved back,_

"_Hey."_

"_Hey Neji!" Taka waved to the boy, causing TenTen to glare, and Kya and Shii to snicker. This would've been great had the music been better. It was all… disco-y…_

"_Who the crap is playing this music?!" Shii yelled, TenTen pointing toward Gai and Lee by a sound system. "Oh dear god." Shii marched over there, yelping "Move aside! Let's get some real music here!"_

"_Thank god…" Kakashi murmured, leaning against the wall as a song came on. "Partystarter" by Will Smith. SOMEHOW they had this kinda music in the Naruto world. Don't ask me, my friend forced me into this. I'm DEAD serious, she's standing behind me yelling at me to type it. Anyway, she set up more songs to come on after and looked toward Kakashi._

"_Don't let those two TOUCH the music." She said, and he nodded. Damn, that guy had cool hair. Anyway, Shii walked back out to where Kya was sitting against the wall. "GO MINGLE, STUPID."_

"_Why?"_

"_BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Shii pushed the girl toward the group of people actually dancing now, and Kya fell face first onto the floor. "EVERYONE, this is Kya! Say hello, Kya!"_

_The girl sweat dropped, pushing herself up. "I hate you, Shii. …hi." A pink haired ninja offered her a hand up._

"_Hey Kya! I'm Sakura!" She said cheerily, moving to point out everyone on the dance floor. Oh freaking joy. They sat there, listening to the list… and then Kya turned to the sitting group._

"_And they are?"_

"_Oh, that's Sasuke-kun and a few other guys." Sakura said, though Kya was now being dragged over to talk to them._

"_Hi there! You chillin'?" Shii asked, obviously bothering the black-haired emo kid._

"_Yeah." He said simply, wanting to ignore the new ninja…_

_It was about the middle of the party, and Shii had met EVERYONE and Kya had been dragged along. At this point, it was affirmed that Shino was a rapper by night… Ino was someone to run away screaming from… Shikamaru was to be kicked when he laid down, and that Neji was to be poked. An interesting night, to be sure. And now we happen upon the girls joining in the dancing. Taka and TenTen fighting for the spots near Neji's sight line (which is EVERYWHERE, technically), and Shii teaching the younger kids. That was, until the redhead decided to go turn on a song. The music stopped and the crowed 'Aww'd' in disappointment. That was until Shii yelled…_

"_Hey Kya, guess what's next!"_

"_I dunno!"_

_With that a song was turned on, and Shii yelled over the low volume…_

"_This is from Sasuke, Naruto!" and winked, with that, a song called "Lollipop" from Lil' Wayne came on. I wish you could see the kids' faces. Everyone started cracking up… except a few Sasuke fan girls, and Sasuke. Kya was in between laughing and puking at the song. It was a long, fun party. Even for young students. Finally, Iruka shut it all down. But of course he had to use it as a teaching moment._

"_Was anyone curious why we invited older ninja?"_

"_NO DUH!" Called an obnoxious voice from the crowd, causing Iruka to sweat drop,_

"_It was because I wanted you all to learn that just because you are a ninja, doesn't mean you don't have some time. These girls obviously had fun, and they're going on a long mission soon."_

"_Psh, how long?" Shikamaru had to ask… and Iruka looked to the girls… and the three sweat dropped._

"_Uhhh… four years…" Kya sweat dropped, and Iruka looked surprised, as did the rest of the room._

"_AND WE HAVE TO GO PACK NOW! PEACE OUT!" To end the awkward moment, Shii dragged the two away._

_The next morning the girls were loaded up with big packs, and were waiting for their sensei. This would be a pain in the ass mission with him. To their surprise, he actually showed up. With a big sigh, the team walked out of the gates of Konoha. Daaaamn. This was going to be a long mission._

_Author's Note:_

_Yes, I realize I just basically copped out, but I was extremely low on ideas that wouldn't really change the story line. The story will pick-up at the start of Shippuden. Don't worry, it will be amusing-ish. This story is really written for my friends, as are my other fictions. I'd never write it all if it weren't for them, so I'd like to thank them here when I am rambling. If you hadn't figured out, the characters ARE me and my friends. Roora "Taka" Takara is Laura. I may miss her name a few times. It's hard to remember…_

_Kerushii "Shii" Arashi is Kelsey… and Kyashii "Kya" Musouka is myself. Kelsey helps me with the ideas, but the writing is all mine. 3_

_Thanks for reading!_

_P.S._

_Pictures of the Characters?_

_We have Kya and Shii!_

_Kya - I 2 9 . T I n y p I c . C o m / j f d r I 8 . P n g_

_Shii - f c 0 6 . D e v I a n t a r t . C o m / f s 2 6 / f / 2 0 0 8 / 1 6 7 / a / 4 / N a r u t o O C D o l l T I m e l I n e b y A n i e m u s . j p g_

_Remove Spaces!_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: This has a lot of description in it, but they've just come back after a few years. Enjoy! By the way, it's one day after Naruto gets home. You find out more stuff about us too!

"HURRY UP GUYS! I CAN SEE THE GATES!" Kyashii Musouka took off running, for once not being the only one. Being gone for years was a pain in the butt. They were finally home.

"I still don't see how you can run in that /skirt/!" Taka called, very perplexed with this fact. Yes, the girls' outfits had changed. It had been four years! The girls were taller, and spiffier. Because it is the author's opinion that all Ninja look their spiffiest as Chuunin. Let me break it down for you.

Taka had grown, though she was still slightly shorter than Kya. Three centimeters separated her from no longer being under the torment of her peers. Her genin top of a ¾ sleeved blue shirt with a red tie around the waist had been replaced with a red top that halted at the bottom of her ribcage, a fishnet covering her exposed stomach. Her blue shorts were now a pair of long black pants, her Konoha insignia now worn as a belt. The wrappings from her genin years remained on her arms, as did the gloves. Her hair was no longer to the bottom of her shoulder blades, but now toward the middle, as Kya had "accidentally" chopped it off after a not so nice comment. Ah, the times they'd had. Not only appearances, but techniques had changed. Roora had learned that she had another chakra type. In addition to her electric chakra, she had water! But she wasn't the only person to learn such.

Shii had grown quite a bit, towering over her teammates /still/. And she'd found out that she had both fire and earth chakra. Her long red hair had been cut, though not by accident. Along the mission, she decided it had been getting in the way, so Kya got another shot at hairstyling. It wasn't too bad at all, but the jounin sent with them had to take a bit more off, so Kerushii's hair ended up looking a bit like one of her teammate's. We'll get there soon enough, though. A black hat covered the red hair, her forehead protector now worn as a belt as well. Her outfit had changed quite a bit too! She wore a red top, with fishnet tank top underneath. Why? Because the red top didn't even have straps. Over such, she wore a black jacket, it was cut off near where her elbows would be, and one side had a full sleeve, the other did not. The girl now wore black capris, fishnet covering her right ankle. Over such, she had a half skirt, which covered her right leg, slanting over from one side to the other.

With all these changes, you'd think "nothing more", right? That would be incorrect. Two of the girls picked up weapons along the way. Taka had found herself a nice… well… frankly it was a stick. She called it a staff. It served no purpose whatsoever, but she found herself attached to it. Plus it was good for poking. Kya's weapon wasn't used all that much, but it suited her element. With her air chakra, she manipulated a bow and arrow to help her along.

Of course! I almost forgot mys- I mean, Kyashii! Kya had barely grown at all. Just a few centimeters, really. Her hair was cut short, not quite shoulder length anymore, and styled to allow a bit of a fall in between her hazel eyes. She also had two locks in front of her ears, letting the rest of the dirty blonde hair down. Her top had changed from a plain black t-shirt. Oh, it had. It was now a split tone top, the top half, from the middle of the ribs up was light blue, while the rest was dark grey. The whole top clung to her form, and over it was slung a yellow star necklace. Her gangly arms were wrapped with the bandage a bit just above the elbow, and above the right arm's bandages, a small heart was drawn. With marker.

What an emo. Her Konoha insignia was now inscribed onto metal plates on her gloves. Covering her legs? Well… honestly there wasn't much. The girl now wore a black skirt… and it wasn't that long. Her right thigh was covered with some wrapping to protect her leg from her ninja pack. I've got to say she was the one whose dress changed most. The normal ninja shoes were jazzed up a bit by lacking the outer rim to attach them, instead held up by laces that went up to just below her knees. Looking snazzy? I think so. Plus, from the female jounin that had been sent went them, Kya was taught to be a medic-nin. She'd speak to Tsunade-sama about that.

Walking through the open gates, I know at least a few of them were expecting a whole parade to welcome them back. There was none. Shii was still happy. She was singing, actually.

"CHICKEN WING CHICKEN WING HOT DOGS AND BALOGNA, CHILLIN WITH MY HOMIES, EATIN MACARONII!!"

"Taka! Shii! Kya!" Tenten spotted them from afar, bounding over. "You're back!" It was definitely a site to behold. Somehow Tenten had gotten them to do a group hug. Soon the rest of Team Gai had headed over.

"Neji!" Taka squeed, waving rapidly. She brought up her staff, poking the old friend rapidly. "Looklooklook! I got a staff! Hey Nejiii!"

"Hello." The boy said reluctantly, the girl impaling his arm.

"So guys, what'd we miss?" Kya asked, adjusting the bow and quiver of arrows on her back,

"Uhh… a LOT. Sand and Sound invaded Konoha… Tsunade became the Hokage… We all became Chuunin…"

"Whoa! Hang on a second!" Shii interrupted, looking at Tenten, "Konoha got invaded!?"

"Yeah, during the Chuunin exams." Tenten replied, causing Kya to jaw drop, and Shii's eyes to widen.

"That's LOW."

"Yeah, it doesn't matter, we won!" Tenten grinned and then scratched the back of her neck "We have an alliance with Sand now, it's all good!"

"No it isn't…" Shii grumbled

The group was lead to the Hokage's office, and they entered sheepishly. The jounin began to give Tsunade scroll after scroll of mission reports. The girls were congratulated on their work, and dismissed to catch up on Konoha's events. Of course, Kya checked in to see if she could get some lessons from the great medic nin, and they'd be sparse. But it seems she had a natural talent for healing, so she should be fine.

"So what now…?" Taka said, putting her arms behind her head.

"You thinking what I'M thinking, Shii?" Kya grinned,

"Yup!" Shii nodded, and the two chimed "RAMEN TIME!"

The girls took off, hopping up on the stools at the Ichiraku Ramen bar, ordering their favorite types of Ramen. Breaking their chopsticks and nomming away.

"Hi Naruto!" Shii waved, seeing the boy come up,

"Gosh… you people really back?"

"Mhm!!" Shii nodded from her Ramen

"You all look… different."

"Well no duh." Kya laughed, taking a break from the steamy shrimp Ramen. "It's been four years."

"Well SHEESH, didn't someone come back with an attitude!" Naruto teased, causing the other two girls to laugh while eating. "Well, Sakura-chan's having a party later, I'm sure you all can come!"

"Party?" Kya sweat dropped, she wasn't good at parties. She got nervous. Then she got STUPID.

"WE'LL BE THERE!" Shii yelped, the girls going to finish their ramen.

They all got up, Kya getting some money out of her pack to pay. "Freeloaders…" she grumbled, slapping it down on the counter. They all turned to see two strange new ninja arguing in the street. Shikamaru was standing behind a blond girl with a large fan, looking irritated.

"Come on Temari, just drop it and let's get outta here…"

"Well you haven't changed a bit…" Shii laughed, walking towards the group, the guy the girl was arguing with was about eye level with her, surprisingly, but one look at him made her laugh. "I'm guessing she's right…" Shii pointed to Temari.

"I like your friend, Shikamaru." Temari grinned, "I'm Temari, ambassador for the sand village." Seeing that Shii froze up, she tried to continue. "And you?"

"She's Kerushii Arashi," Taka pushing Shii away "we just got back from a four year mission… she just heard the news… anyway, I'm Roora Takara. They call me Taka, and they call her Shii."

"Who's this weirdo?" Shii gestured to the male standing around tapping his foot

"Hn. Oh, this is my little brother Kankuro, the puppet freak."

"Puppet master!" The boy snarled, quickly being shot down by glares from four people.

Kya was standing to the side of the group, being uncharacteristically quiet and blushing a tiny bit. Shii nudged Taka and pointed. "Looks like that heart on her arm skipped a couple of beats…" she mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone shared a laugh, or at least a snicker… except Kankuro and Kya.

"That's not funny!" They both bleated out, one blushing immensely.

"Anyway, we have to head to the hotel, want to walk with us and tell us about this mission? Shika here is a real bore." Temari laughed

"Sure…" Shii nodded, waving Taka to come with "And I know…" Four people walked off, leaving Kya and Kankuro.

"What a punk…" Kankuro mumbled,

"At least you don't have to deal with her every day…"

"True." He turned to Kya "At least there's someone worth introducing myself to," Kya blushed lightly at that, "I'm Puppet /Master/ Kankuro. You?"

"Kyashii Musouka… but everyone calls me Kya." She replied, trying not to get nervous.

"Huh. Well, see you around then, Kya!" Kankuro waved, walking toward the hotel,

"See you." Kya took a moment, then walked in the direction of her house. She'd meet up Shii and Taka later.

The time for the party came, and the girls had unloaded their ninja stuff at their houses and were heading to Sakura's house. "Why is it we get invited to all these parties?" Taka mused,

"Because we party like rock stars." Shii punched the air, causing Kya to sweat drop,

"Or maybe we're just going to get embarrassed." Kya mumbled, wringing her hands. Nervous much?

"Nah!" Shii grinned, knocking on the door, Ino came to it, and let them in.

"Come on in!" She smiled, the room had music on, but everyone was just sitting around.

"…This is kinda dull." Taka mumbled, the three kicked off their shoes and walked into the clean house, looking around. EVERYONE was there that they knew.

"Yo!! Kiba!" Shii waved, her homie coming up to give her a high five, "It's been forever!"

"Yeah man! Damn! You got TALL!" He looked up a bit, everyone now realizing just who these people were.

"…Where's that one guy… with the black duck butt hair?" Shii looked around…

"Sasuke? Uh… sensitive topic…" Kiba mumbled, "He left Konoha."

"What?! You let the emo out of his cage?! I was looking forward to beating that smug kid's face in and you let him leave!? What, did you give him his hairspray and magazines too?!"

Her humorous rant was met with a few glares…

"Anyway…" Kya pushed Shii out of the focus of the group, letting Sakura take over.

"Okay everyone! Sit in a cir-" The pink-headed kunoichi was interrupted by another knock at the door. She sighed, going to open the door, and Kankuro was pushed in by Temari.

"Just let him stick around, okay? If he does anything wrong, flick him on the nose and say 'bad boy.'" Temari's voice came from outside the door as her brother glared,

"Okay, thanks Temari! Welcome Kankuro!"

"Yeahyeah…" he mumbled, brushing his clothes off, then moving to sit on the couch, "Hey." he sent a wave in the direction of our troublesome trio. The reactions were amusing.

"Who the heck is he waving t-" Shii started to think quietly (but aloud), as Kya smiled and waved back, hiding her blush well. "Oh…" Shii laughed, and Taka snickered, causing Kya to glare at both of them in turn.

Sakura shut the door and got back up, "Anyway, As I was saying, everyone sit in a circle! It's time for a game!"

Shii, Taka, and Kya looked at each other… as if they all shared a thought. Shii whispered something in Kya's ear, and she nodded. The other girls moved to sit in a circle like everyone else had, but Kya headed toward the hallway, "I have to use the restroom…" she called over her shoulder, stopping as she turned a corner. When Sakura had turned back around, she came back, signaling for everyone to keep her appearance quiet.

"Okay guys, we're playing Spin the bo-!" Sakura went to bring the glass bottle from behind her back, finding it missing. "Huh?!"

Everyone in the circle exchanged knowing glances, some smirking appreciatively. Kya walked calmly back behind the circle to her place, and then looked at Sakura. "Did I miss something?"

"Someone stole the bottle!"

"You mean this?" Kya pulled it out, waving it in the air.

"KYA!!" Sakura was angry, very angry,

"Duck." Everyone in the path of the window ducked as the bottle was thrown outside and shattered "Get a life, not a bottle."

"Nice line." Shii laughed, "This is all the rebellious side you have though."

"Pretty much." Kya nodded, the group still enjoying the fact that they wouldn't have to play spin the bottle.

"Fine! Everyone write your name here. And if you destroy THIS game, I'll get Tsunade-sama on you all." Sakura passed a notebook around, and everyone scribbled down something. Obviously Sakura was planning to play Seven Minutes in Heaven. So, Shii wrote down 'Bob McBoberson'… Taka wrote down 'Kyashii'.

Finally, Sakura ripped the names so they were individual and put them into a bag. "I'll go first!" She announced, taking the bold approach, she pulled out a name, "Bob McBoberson…?" She let her eyebrow raise and went toward the closet anyway, "whatever…"

As soon as she went in, Taka shut the door, and leaned against it. "Bob's getting ready!" She called in.

Shii pointed to a few people, "Puppet Freak, Kiba, anddd… Tenten. Come on." She waved them to follow her and Kya as they ran though the house.

"What are we doing!?" Kiba asked frantically as Kya and Shii began snooping around,

"We're looking for her room," Shii started,

"So we can pull something funny." Kya finished the sentence, finally finding the right door. She waved everyone in and took one of the large pillows from Sakura's bed, "Everyone, meet Bob McBoberson…" she laughed.

Tenten laughed, going through Sakura's drawers a bit "This is so mean, but so funny…" She threw out a large pajama shirt and a matching pair of pants. Five minutes later, Bob was a very handsome pillow.

"…I like it." Kankuro smirked,

"Thank you." Kya beamed, Shii swiping the pillow.

"Let's roll!" Shii led them in a quick scamper back through the house.

Taka opened the door and let them throw the pillow in, the shriek from the closet filling the air.

Kya and Shii exchanged high fives, and pretty soon Kya and Kankuro had a highfive, the light blush coming back to her face. Sakura finally stormed out of the closet, throwing the pillow at the group. Shii caught it calmly.

"WHOSE IDEA WAS THAT?!"

"Neji." Both girls said together, causing Neji to panic,

"It wasn't me Sakura…"

He got thwapped in the face with Bob. She then forced Neji to pick next, to Taka's dismay.

"Tenten…" He mumbled, and the two went in the closet, Taka slamming the door.

Seven minutes later, Tenten rushed out, trying to pretend she didn't just have her hopes FLATTENED. Neji didn't like her. Neji liked no one. Then Naruto was forced to pick, he got Hinata. Yay, NaruHina! I may be speeding through all of this, but that's because I'm being a fan girl. Naruto came out looking confused. Maybe Hinata ACTUALLY told him. Or maybe she fainted.

The next person forced to pick was Kiba. He drew a name and dropped it back in, "No. Nuh-uh."

"Who was it, Inuzuka…" Sakura's voice was threatening,

"It said Kyashii…"

Kya's eyes widened, she didn't write her full name. She never did…She sent a glare at Taka, who would be the one giggling at the moment. Sakura fished the paper out of the bag, it was crumpled therefore easy to find. The two were pushed in the closet, and the door was shut. Someone in the actual room was uncomfortable though. Shii. She didn't want either of her friends to get ATTACKED… but both were slightly… perverted.

Inside the closet, absolutely NOTHING was happening. Seriously. Kya was leaning against a wall, as was Kiba, and they were both standing, not sitting. "This sucks…" they both mumbled at the same time, that seven minutes seemed to last forever.

"I don't hear anything… maybe they ARE making out…" Ino giggled, standing right outside the door.

"Fat chance…" Taka laughed, munching on some chips.

Finally the door was opened to reveal two people, on opposite sides of the closet. "Well that's boring!" Naruto called out, receiving a nice glare from Kya. Lee was forced to pick next, getting Sakura. We can all guess how that went. It turned out they figured out that Ino put Sakura's name in instead of her own because Sasuke wasn't there. So no turn for Lee. Poor guy. Let's see… Shino got Ino… since Sakura put Ino's name in instead of her own… I know, this is so crafty. The thing is, we're running out of girls. SO, without further ado…

The last name in the bag was left for Kankuro, but everyone had gone except Shii and Taka. He took it out and read it. "Kya…"

"Seriously?" Sakura took the paper "That's her writing alright…"

Suddenly Taka and Shii started cracking up, "Hello, I'm Bob McBoberson!" Shii laughed, and Taka bowed.

"And I'm Kya's friend who put her name in twice." She laughed, Kya fuming,

"So should she go ag-"

"YES." Shii and Taka replied simultaneously, but Sakura was looking at Kankuro,

"It's your time…" Sakura said, and Kankuro glanced at Kya quickly, causing her to blush. And Shii and Taka to laugh,

"Sure, why not?" Kya blushed even more, not having to be completely forced into the closet this time. You all know I am a fan girl. I deserve my moment…s.

Inside the closet, Kya was sitting against the back wall, and Kankuro looking at her. "Hello again…" He smiled, walking over and leaning on the wall next to her "so…" …awkward much? "Hn…" he glanced again, making Kya blush heavier, "How old are you anyway?"

"I'm Seventeen…" She replied, folding her hands behind her back "you?"

"Same… hn…" He was tempted to reach for her hand. Maybe he would steal a kiss and make this a little more interesting. The thing is… for once, my character didn't want it. It was too embarrassing…

"You say Hnn… a lot…"

"They're just talking!" You could hear Ino's call from inside the closet,

"Maybe the Sandy doesn't have what it takes!" Naruto yelled, Which angered Mr. Kankuro.

"Stupid kid… I'm sorry for this…" He knew the seven minutes were almost up, so of course he pulled her into a nice kiss on the lips as the door opened, Kya looking surprised and blushing. It got the reaction he was hoping for from everyone else. 'Cept Kya and her friends. Taka was shocked, and Shii was pissed. No, I mean /pissed/. Kya pulled away, blushing her brains out and walking straight out the door. Not just out of the closet, out of the house.

Shii dragged Kankuro out the door as well, Taka taking off to go console Kya. She shut the door and took a hold on his shirt collar. "You… stupid…" She threw him down, though he quickly got up.

"What!? It's what the game is for…!" that got him a nice punch in the eye

"You don't play games with Kya's first kiss!" Hosnap. I bet you all didn't know that. Kankuro cringed, holding his eye. It made sense now… first kiss… because of a four year mission…

"Oh god…" he groaned, "I should have thought about that…"

"YEAH YOU SHOULD HAVE!"

The dramatic and tense silence ended a while after. "Whatever man. You just better watch your back." She stormed off, going to help Taka. Kankuro got up, walking back to the hotel. He had to explain the black eye… so…

"You WHAT?!"

"Well Naruto sai-"

"I don't care what Naruto said! You can't go around kissing little Kunoichi and causing trouble! You could end up ruining everything!"

"What, your 'secret' relationship with Shikamaru!?"

"Not so loud!"

"EVERYONE KNOWS!"

The argument lasted an hour. And the plot thickens. To review…

Taka and Tenten are friends. Taka loves Neji. Tenten loves Neji. That triangle is dangerous.

Temari and Shikamaru are together, and all of Konoha basically knows about it. Kankuro's steamed about Temari being mad.

And Kya, has found herself crushing on Kankuro.

And what epic-thing could be in store for Shii? Find out in the next chapter! Whoo!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for the long break. It wasn't writer's block, I just come to hate all my fanfics! ^^; Anywho, we're overhauling the two element thing. Each girl will have her original element only. For those who don't remember, that means Kerushii has fire, Roora has Lightning, and Kyashii has wind. I want to remind you that as the girls get older the story will not hide the darker side of their lives. Beware. The later chapters of this are going to be so much better.

Anywho, this is the last chapter I want to write like this. I really want to break it into the three viewpoints of the girls as they go through important changes in their lives? What changes? YOU'LL SEE! =D \A/N

"Ugh..."

"It is way too hot..."

The sun beat down on the trio, their sensei once again under the shade of an umbrella. To avoid sunburn, they had all packed one. Unfortunately, they'd seen the gates, so they had put theirs away. Drawing closer to Sunagakure.

"Ahh, the village hidden in the litter box..." Shii smirked. Almost there...

"Have some respect, we're on foreign grounds..." Kya replied, almost sarcastically. She was in a smug mood today. YAY, mood swings! They all arrived at the gates, Shikamaru and Temari would meet them at the Kazekage's building.

"I have to run to the hospital for a quick delivery. Patient wishes. Sorry!" Kya turned as they got close to the building, sprinting off.

Coming into view was the door of the Kazekage's building. Standing in front? Our dear old buddy, Puppet Master Kankuro.

"No miniskirts, pretty disappointed?" Shii called, standing apart from the boy.

"Actually, I'm pretty happy you two are covered." Kankuro retorted,  
"HEY! I'm not involved in this!" Taka flailed her arms for an instant before Shii's hand grabbed the arm near her.

"It doesn't matter. I didn't intend to just use your friend and throw her a-"

"Bull sht!" Shii cut him off, pulling out a kunai. Truth was she was rearing for a fight when she got there, and Kankuro happened by.

"If you have a problem, you're taking it up with me," Temari pushed her way infront of Kankuro, "I sent him to the party. But I'm not worried about the likes of you."

"Btch..." Shii mumbled, taking her spot in the clear road. This was going to be done properly... or not done at all. Shikamaru would moderate. The fierce females took their spots, weapons brandished. "Let's go!" Shii yelled, both girls taking their starting moves.

Since I'm awful at fight scenes, we skip to a while later.

Both girls were dusty and breathing heavier. Shii made rapid hand signs, focusing her chakra in two different directions. "Twin Flame Jutsu!" two fireballs began to form in each hand, flung through the air at high rates. One was dead on accurate, one messily thrown. Temari easily dodged the lopsided throw, preparing her own jutsu. Kankuro barely danced out of the way.

"Cheap shot!" he yelled, the object he'd hidden falling into the flames. A beautiful flower blossom did a wilting dance under the fierce flame. As she stared, bewildered at what she saw jet of air knocked Shii flat on her rear. Soon the said redhead started chuckling as Shikamaru called the match.

"Didn't see that one coming. That was a nice match, sandy,"

"You didn't do too badly yourself, Shii," Temari replied with a small smile, unfortunately her brother was standing there gazing at the burnt flower.

"Damnit..." he mumbled, seeing Kya heading back down the road. They met eyes and he hurried into the building without a word.

"My bad!" Kerushii rubbed the back of her neck with a sweat drop, yelling after Kankuro. Kya arrived just in time for that.

"So guys, what'd I miss?" Bright hazel eyes gazed around. What went on?

"Nothing." Shii and Temari spoke together, and they both smirked after that. Whoa. Too alike. SCARY. The whole group headed toward the gates, and off they went.

It was a great scene, it'd be prettier if the girls were all nice looking instead of ready for battle, but still. Field umbrellas weren't the most gorgeous things, but they kept the sun away. It was a long way back to Konoha. For lack of something better... we're going to skip two days, to where they're almost there!

The gates would've been in sight, but the gang was in an awful patch of forestry. "This is du-" Shii had begin to mutter when there was the ever-so-cliche rustle in the bushes. The group froze, looking around. "I'll go scout ahead." The redhead concluded, moving quickly in front of the group.

That's when a theif showed up. Taka poised herself, ready to defend, Kya holding Temari and Shika back.

"Our job is to protect you," Taka said, looking her opponent in the eye, this was her chance to SHIIIIINE! She readied a hand sign as her enemy snickered.

Kya motioned for Temari and Shikamaru to follow her up further a bit. "She'll be fine, Kizuato will be here!" And they did, Temari making quiet comments about how sand nins are stronger. Since all you fans know how my fight scenes go, I need not explain about skipping to the end.

"Lightning Crash jutsu!" Roora cried, clapping her hands above her head to channel the lightning. That's right, CLAP ON, CLAP OFF! Bolts of electricity sparked in her hands as she separated them, sending a wave of lightning. Miss Takara panted lightly, seeing her opponent fall. She had won! Kizuato smiled, motioning for the tired girl to hurry to catch up with the group.

As they made their way though the trees, they came upon an interesting scene. Temari and Shikamaru had been knocked down and were getting up, and Kya was waving them out of the way. "For the last time, get back! I've almost got him!" she rushed her words, hands expertly darting to her ninja pack, another fiend from the woods. The enemy wasn't in great shape either, as Kya's hands rushed some signs, she yelled "This is NOT gonna be pretty!" The girl tossed the kunai, manipulating the air currents behind it to guide it, landing the kunai (with the white ribbon flowing behind it) square in the fiend's forehead. Everyone stood stunned, including Kya. She danced, though blood was everywhere. "I finally hit the target! Ya!"

As the crimson fluid drained from the dead man's skull, Kya winced as she walked up, pulling the kunai back. It was then that Shii emerged from her hiding place, with a rustle, right behind Kya.

"Nice shot, Kya," Shii smiled,

"Holy CRAP!" Kya jumped, whipping around, "You SCARED me!"

Everyone shared a nice laugh, and began walking again, more alert. Shii caught Kizuato's attention on the side though as everyone continued walking.

"Look oldie, I need to train. Those two are starting to be independent and not need me, and we can't have that!"

Kizuato laughed lightly, smiling "You want me to train you individually?"

"If you would be so kind..." Shii smirked, her slight sarcasm implied, "as to make me ANBU level, I'd be thankful."

"Deal. Let's get back home first though, shall we?" With a nod both took a swift pace to catch up with the group, soon through the gates and to the Hokage's office. Lady Tsunade was at her desk as usual, gazing up at those in front of her. Dismissing Temari and Shikamaru until later, she looked at the group of girls... and the drooling, staring Kizuato.

"Well, judging by the magnificent reports from Temari and Shikamaru, you three deserve a reward,"

"But there was no reward posted, Lady Tsunade..." Taka cut in respectfully,

"Well I'm feeling _generous..._" she smiled, "Your reward is an invitation to the Sand Village's special festival, formal. Enjoy yourselves."

"Sounds fun..." Kizuato grinned,

"Oh by the way, Kizuato," the hokage's voice was low and seductive, and the man's eyes nearly popped out of his head "The invitation is for the girls only. You are no longer needed to lead these three."

"Denied!" Shii laughed, accenting the first syllable. The females in the room laughed. Soon all four were dismissed about their daily duties. And all was great.


	5. Chapter 5

The Sunagakure festival was the next day. The girls were currently in their cheap hotel room (paid for, of course, by the villages), showing Temari the Kimonos they had brought from home. They were alright, quite pretty in fact...

"These won't work at all!" Temari laughed, shaking her head,

"Why not, sandbag??" Shii retorted,

"They're old, they're faded, and they're all plain, carrot top!" Temari replied, now, she was never one to encourage shopping, but if it made others miserable, she was in full support. All three at once? Score! Shii sweatdropped at the nickname. She can't kill Temari. Too many witnesses. Temari chimed back in then, "So I'm taking you three shopping~!"

The only one who went peacefully (but still not happily) was Taka. The scene heading toward the shop was Temari literally DRAGGING Shii and Kya by the wrist along the ground, having a bit more trouble from the first one than the second.

The shopkeeper closed the door behind Temari, who dropped the girls' wrists. Both fell toward the ground, but Shii caught herself.

"Oof..." Kya mumbled into the hard floor, standing up slowly as Shii laughed,

"Let's just get some clothes and get outta here," The redheaded ninja began brushing the dirt from herself, looking around. Yeah, the clothes were nice, but she'd rather go in bloodstained battle gear.

"Taka, go look at the blue kimonos, especially the lighter ones. Shii, we're going to find you something green..." Temari began looking around "Kya, you're last. Look around."

Soon both Shii and Taka had styles picked out, and more formal footwear ready. Kya was over in the corner of the shop, hiding and sharpening a kunai in her pack. Her teammates glared at her, setting their stuff on the counter. One on each side, Kya kept her attention on the knife.

"You're getting one, Kya," Shii said sternly,

"But blue's the only color I'd look good in anyway..." Kya said with a nice glint in her eye, good excuse, until her teammates shoved her behind the changing curtain. Temari handed a kimono back,

"NO." Came from behind the curtain,  
"Just try it on and see how it looks!" Temari replied,

"It's going to look bad, get a different color!"

"NOW!" Whoa, that was the scariest I think Kya'd ever heard Temari.

"Fine," a little bit later "Okay, I'm coming out..."

"We really need a drum roll..." Shii laughed as Kya nervously stepped from behind the curtain. Kya's kimono... was pink.

"...That looks REALLY good!" Temari smiled, and Taka and Shii nodded,

"Nonononononono!" Kya protested, but Temari looked to the clerk,

"I'll put them all together," The woman behind the counter replied, coming out with a final price. Temari paid it, and the girls had their kimonos. Yes, Kya had changed back into her casual clothes, hiding the pink Kimono the whole way there.

It was the night of the dance, and just before it started, Kya was at the mirror, getting her hair parted. HAH, I'M SO CLEVER! Anyway, Shii and Taka were all ready, their hair brushed out soft, but Kya's bangs would NOT cooperate. Temari and Shikamaru finally showed up to escort them, but Temari saw the problem.

"Trust me, it'll be alright. It'll be perfect," Temari smiled, handing the three girls fans, and Shii and Taka hair pins. "These match your dresses, guys, you all look gorgeous!"

"Stupid hair..." Kya began mumbling to herself as the girls took their accessories and headed down the stairs down into the streets. The citizens were celebrating everywhere, but they were headed to a special place. They arrived in the nicer part of town, and were ushered to a small place with a raised stage. Like an outdoor theater.

The gate shut and elders began talking to Temari and Shikamaru. These two were big on the list. Our troublesome trio, was not. Kya, however, had spotted someone coming, and quickly covered her face, aside from her eyes, with her fan.

Shii glared at the boy coming, her bright green leaf hairpin was quite beautiful, matching the color of her beautiful green kimono, an Ivy pattern lightly tracing around the lower part. Her fan was tucked away under the tie of the gorgeous robe, and she looked down on the boy by an inch. Stupid sand nins. Taka also glared, her blue eyes and blond hair accented by the beautiful cloudy blue kimono, and bright white flower in her hair. An Umi blossom, I believe it's called.

"This is for you," Kankuro was dressed up, no makeup or anything! He held a dainty little Sakura blossom in his hand, toward Kya. The fan in front of her face was white with pink intricate designs, and it was slowly lowered. Her other pale hand had started to reach out to get the flower. Her kimono was a beautiful pink, with darker cherry blossoms seeming to be raining down, collecting at the bottom.

Temari looked from afar and gave Kankuro a look. Whether it said 'Just do it!' or 'GO ON!' no one could tell, but Kankuro gently brushed Kya's hand away, to her shock. He brushed her bangs away from her face, pinning them up. Kya's cheeks were bright pink, as she mumbled quietly.

"Thank you, Kankuro..."

"Dammit, and I thought I was going to kick some royal ass." Shii mumbled to herself, seeing two more males approaching. One was tall and frankly, tough looking. The other was a bit shorter, and, judging by the look Taka had, very cute.

"Are you giving the ladies trouble, Kankuro?" The shorter one said, laughing slightly,

"No, but allow me to introduce you all." Kankuro grunted, having to deal with rich brats was annoying, "Ladies, this is Kado Sasaki, one of the village's most talented Shinobi..." The taller boy bowed slightly to all three, ending up looking at Shii. "And this is Roka Kagoshima, his teammate." The shorter boy smiled smoothly, mimicking his partner's actions.

"And what of the girls?" Kado replied,

"Oh! These are some of the Leaf's most talented Kunoichi. Kerushii Arashi in the green, Roora Takara in the light blue, and..." Kankuro's pause was incidental, but it caused the other two to smirk, obvious! "This is Miss Kyashii Musouka."

"Well in that case, Miss Takara...?" Roka chimed in, turning to the shortest blonde,

"Huh? Yes?"

"Would you like to dance?" At that question, Taka turned a light shade of pink and nodded, taking the boy's hand and being lead out to the area to dance. Shii was obviously about ready to make an obnoxious comment when Kado held out his hand.

"And you?" He said simply, looking at Shii.

"Uh... sure..." Shii hadn't expected that, and she was also lead out onto the dance floor.

"Well..." Kankuro looked down, away from Kya. She was the only one not asked to dance, "I guess we should... if it's alright with you... dance?"

A moment of hesitation from Kya, then she nodded gently, "Alright."

"Okay, if you really don't want t-" Kankuro had begun with a sigh, then did a double take, "really?"

"Yes."

"O-okay..." Slowly he lead her out to the dance floor, setting his hands politely on her hips as she set her hands on his shoulders. A 'Yess!' was heard somewhere in Temari's general direction.

I hope you enjoyed this, because the next day, they headed back to the village. That was the last celebration for a while.

The group had to split up again. Shii went off to train, telling herself she wasn't strong enough. Without her, Kya and Taka decided it just wasn't the same. They both went off to train in their separate areas, growing and changing as the years went on, always in their precious Village.

From being sweet and innocent at sixteen and seventeen, to their lives when they're into their young twenties. Everything had gone Topsy turvy.

A/N: WARNING FOR INNOCENT EYES: last warning! The content here might not be pretty for you anymore! YOU KNOW WHAT GROWNUPS DO.


	6. Chapter 6

Waiting anxiously at the gates was Taka, standing by an unenthusiastic Neji. They'd been dating for two years now. Suddenly through the gates appeared Kya, the girls hurriedly embraced, as Kankuro nodded to Neji. the small group hurried off to the hospital.

As they arrived they went off to the maternity ward, checking on their friend Temari. The Sand Kunoichi had moved to Konoha a few years ago, she had married Shikamaru due to... a trying problem. She'd gotten pregnant, and they hurriedly married. Months later, their first child, Toramaru had been born. Since then Miss Kyashii Musouka had taken over as the ambassador, as had Kankuro.

Congratulations were shared amongst everyone, and finally, Shii and Kiba arrived. You see, many changes had come over these few years, including that of appearance. Shii had reached her full height, most obviously. The girl had gotten into ANBU. She hardly had time for visits like today anymore, but she'd made an occasion of it. She wore a dark blue ninja top under her black Konoha vest, unzipped of course, and a dark blue pair of ninja shorts. Her shoes came up to her knees, with shin protectors. Her Konoha headband was tied loosely around her neck, and her hands were covered by black gloves. Shii shared a smile with the group,

"Hey, I'm hungry! I heard we were all gonna eat dinner together," her voice had gotten more mature, but apparently her speech hadn't. Her hair swayed lightly as the nurse walked in the door. See, the red locks had grown over the years, and now were in messy pigtails. She looked tough but pretty, and Kiba liked.

"Yes, you'll be eating dinner at Neji and my house tonight." Roora smiled, she'd had her blond hair cut short, to her shoulders. The girl wore the traditional blue shirt with the Konoha insignia, and a black vest over it, also covering her neck. Her black gloves covered her hands, and a pair of blue pants covered her legs. Her belt held her Konoha insignia, and her ninja pack was over her right leg. She had the normal blue ninja shoes, and her legs and arms were wrapped. Tonight, Kya and Shii would find out why.

She was covering bruises.

"I wasn't informed of this..." Neji mumbled, walking out first toward their house,

"Hey, what's your deal lately, man?" Kiba tagged along behind him, sensing something's wrong, Kankuro choose to walk back with the girls, teasing Kya a bit as she walked, distracting her.

"So what have I been missing??" Kya and Shii both said in unison, Taka didn't look as sure at first, but responded,

"Not much. The village has been pretty calm ever since Naruto became the Hokage."

"Hn, you two walk on ahead, you know I'll catch up in a minute," Kya winced as Kankuro pulled her long blond hair lightly "I'm gonna give a lecture."

"Have fun!" Shii laughed back to the two "WAIT! DON'T!"

Kya looked up at the Puppet Master, the make-up on his face much less bold than his younger years, he didn't wear the weird hat anymore either. Still the man wore all black, and he'd trained, much more muscular than he had been.

"Come on, behave..." Kya smirked, gathering the end of her long hair into the little wrap again. Her white tank top fit her form, as she'd grown over the years as well. She'd formed out, her waist now more apparent. Also... y'know, she'd gotten bigger.

"That's not fun though...." Kankuro replied, stroking a lock of her hair gently, right behind her Konoha headband, before tugging it playfully. Kya placed her hands on her hips, where a rope held her ninja pack over her white capris.

"This isn't the time for fun... can't you behave through dinner?"

"It's not like I'm your boyfriend or anything, Kya."

"Fine. Go to Ichiraku, get yourself a bowl of Ramen, I'll see you later!"

"Better. See ya!" The man waved, getting ready to move off when Kya winked as she turned, then sprinting to catch up with the others.

Arriving at the house the three shared a smile,

"You all sit down at the table, I'll bring the food in a second!"

Shii and Kya sat down, Kiba across from Shii.

"What happened to Puppet Man?" Kiba laughed

"Does it matter?" Kya shrugged, obviously trying to avoid the subject, as a crash came from the kitchen,

"Dzmmzt, pick it up, Roora, I don't have time for this." Neji's tone was icy as he walked back to the dining room and sitting down.

Taka came back in with the food and a smile, a red mark on her cheek. It was then when Kerushii grew serious. The food came in and the dinner was quiet, until the ring was noticed on Taka's finger.

"You two are engaged?!" Kya said in shock, as Shii's eyes widened...

"Yeah, I was hoping Shii'd be my maid of honor and you'd be one of my bridesmaids, Kya..."

"Jerk face! Anywho, yeah, duh, I will." Shii replied,

"Of course I will," Kya smiled, "That just means I have to be the maid of honor for Shii's wedding." She laughed, glancing at Kiba, who blushed.

The dinner fell to small talk, and soon Shii, Kiba, and Kya left. Shii decided to walk Kya back to her apartment, talking to her along the way.

"Did you see what Neji did to her?" Shii murmured,

"Yeah. That's gotta stop, now." Kya said softly,

"...I'll see what I can do..." Shii nodded solemnly. She couldn't stand to see hurt in her friends' eyes. They arrived at Kya's apartment to find the lights on, and something sounding like the shower running.

"Dude, shouldn't you check it out?" Shii said, concerned.

"No," Kya replied with a smile, "I know what's going on. See you tomorrow, Shii."

"Bye, I guess..."

Kya slid into her apartment as Shii walked away, locking the door and kicking off her sandals next to the black shoes already there. She shed her headband and the tie in her hair, following the trail of black clothing toward the shower.

"Kankuro, you're going to run up my water bill..." Kya smirked,

The curtain peeled back just enough for Kankuro to peek his head out, "Then save water, and jump in." He smirked, Kya closed the bathroom door, and you can only guess how the rest of the night went.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So I had a fail at Japanese culture, and I didn't know how their weddings go down. So, as research found, the bride wears a special wedding kimono that is white... but only family members and close relatives attended weddings. Oops! Also there are no bridesmaids or best men... so... we're basically going with the Christian style of wedding, in Japanese garb. I'm so sorry for my inaccuracies, dears!

The wedding came about faster than expected, and the mofrning of the event, Shii was headed to wake up Kya. She knocked on the apartment door, turning the doorknob and walking in.

"Ky-" She began, then spotting Kankuro at the kitchen counter in just his pants, eating some breakfast. Her eye twitched a bit, "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm eating."

"Why are you eating here?"

Kankuro smirked looking toward Kya's room "She's pretty worn out, but you can go in there and wake her up..." Shii rolled her eyes, glaring at Kankuro.

"So I take it you two are dating?"

"Nope," Kankuro took another bite of cereal, staring up at the ceiling "Heh, no attachment, just casual..."

"You fzcker..." Shii glared once again, going to wake up Kya, and honestly? A bit angry.

"Hey, I didn't say that now... but now that you mention it.."

"SHUT UP!" She walked up to the bed and winced. She shook the sleeping Kya's shoulder, "Come on, wake up..."

"Nn... not now..." Her eyes fluttered open to see Shii, and Kya's face turned BEET RED. She held the covers even closer, though they covered her bare body. "Uh... give me ten minutes?"

"Ugh... we're gonna need a talk too..."

Ten minutes later Kya came out of the room, completely dressed and hair brushed out beautifully. She slipped on her sandles, leaving her headband and ninja pack in the apartment. Shii picked up Kankuro's shirt with disgust and threw it at him.

"You're coming too. I need to have a talk with you."

The man sighed, taking care of the cereal bowl. He slid into his shirt and put on his sandles. Suddenly the three were off and walking, Kya still a light shade of pink. It took what seemed to be forever to get to the Hyuuga mansion, and when they got there, Taka greeted them energetically.

"Come on Kya, Shii! We have to get you two dressed up!"

"You take barbie doll there," Shii smirked and pointed to Kya, "I gotta do something first. Where's your future husband?"

"In that building," Taka pointed to a branch of the Mansion, "We'll be over there..." she moved the gesture to the opposite side of the building.

"I'm not a barbie doll..." Kya mumbled under her breath,

"Some of us would beg to differ," Kankuro muttered as a reply

"Thassit! Come on Kankuro..." With that Shii walked off with the puppet master in tow, toward the place Taka had pointed out. Soon, after a little looking around, she found her friends soon to be husband dressed up and calmly sitting. She threw Kankuro to the floor next to him.

"Okay, you morons, I'll make this short. Both of you need to knock off what you're doing!"

"Huh?" Kankuro interjected,

"That's none of YOUR business..."

"Let me finish!" Shii glared, the scariest she will ever look is when she glares like this, and no one will probably ever see this anger again,

"Neji you have NO IDEA the pain your putting Roora in, do you, you son of a bztch!? You think hurting her is making you 'in charge!?' IT'S NOT! The only reason she hasn't said anything is that she cares about you and doesn't want to hurt you. Though I don't know why she would bother with a worthless piece of shzt like you. So you best leave her alone, be the kind of man your supposed to be... or I swear to god, you'll KNOW what pain is!"

"Ouch," another murmur from the puppet master as Shii stopped to take a breath...

"And don't think I forgot about you, bzstzrd. But I don't think you noticed since your too worried if you'll be able to jack off tonight. Everything I said to Neji goes for you. And this, if you make her do ANYTHING that she doesn't want to do...I'll make you wish you were never born. Get me? Alright you stupid bztches, best behave yourselves or you're dead. And remember, I never lie. See ya!" And with that Shii turned on her heel, headed toward the girls that she just defended.

Taka was in a beautiful white formal kimono. Classic wedding style. She looked like an angel. Absolutely beautiful. Her blond hair was brushed out beautifully. Shii smiled,

"You're all grown up! SUCKS FOR YOU!" Shii said jokingly, making Taka smile.

"Come on Shii! Get dressed up!" Kya urged her behind the curtain, the other blonde had on a beautiful purple kimono and yet another flower in her hair. It seemed formal clothes made her look... her age. She looked like an adult, a lady. Looking at all this, it really makes you realize how fast time flies. She changed into her Kimono, and took her hair down, combing it out then calling Taka in to curl the bottom into a beautiful mess of curls. After much preparation, it was finally time. It was a small wedding, and as the priest began speaking Kya teared up. She didn't cry, she couldn't, but you could tell she was close as she smiled. Neji, he murmured softly at the end of his vows...

"I'm sorry..."

Taka started crying there, tearfully reading what she'd written, and soon the ceremony had come to a close. There were lots of tears, lots of hugging. Kerushii walked up to Neji, looked him in the eye... and shook his hand.

"Things will be better this way." She nodded, then looked at Kankuro, and gestured over to Kya, "Go talk." The man wandered over in his formal clothes, leaning against the wall as Kya was.

"Hey..."

"Hi Kankuro..." she was wiping her eyes and smiling, "you need something /appropriate/?"

"Just curious as to why you're crying..." he smiled, wiping a tear from her cheek,

"...well..." she sighed, "It's the wedding."

"But everything's alright..."

"That's the thing..." Kya smiled "I've dreamed all my life of this. It's finally happening for one of my friends... but..."

"...you wish it were you?"

"Yeah, but let's not get into what I want..." Kya watched Taka and Neji dancing together, happily. In love. "it's not worth the time." The song ended, but they kept dancing, and soon the few other couples that were there were in each other's arms. Kya had another sad smile.

"Let's dance." Kankuro smiled, taking Kya's hand, who, with bewilderment followed, letting him lead her to the dance floor. And that's really how it went. Everyone saw Neji and Roora leave together, and they left. And of course Kankuro tagged along to Kya's apartment.

Little did they know, the peace and fun would be ending soon.

After a few weeks, the three girls, Kya, Shii, and Taka, were summoned to the Hokage's office.

A mission.


	8. Chapter 8

The three women stood in front of Naruto, excited and nervous.

"Now ladies I realize that some of you have important things in the village. Roora, you're married and have students to train, Kerushii, you're with ANBU, and Kya, you have a hickey,"

Kya blushed, not being able to cover the extremely faint mark with concealer. It took a damn good eye to notice that. "Anyway, your teacher, Kizuato, has gone missing. Ever since his last mission of scouting out a suspicious area. We need you three to go out and see if you can find him."

Faces paled. They'd treated Kizuato like shzt, but they really did like the guy. "When are we leaving?" Shii spoke after a while, having dinner plans with Kiba.

"Just before nightfall. I'm sorry if this disrupts any plans..."

"Gotta do what you gotta do," Shii shrugged, "May I be excused, Ramen Face?"

"Yeah, you three are dismissed. We're not giving a scroll for this... you know what to do." The male waved his hand, and Shii and Taka left immediately. Kya hung around for a moment just to throw in,

"Just marry her already. The rest of the village knows it's gonna happen~" And slid out the door, with a red faced Hokage yelling something like...

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND THAT PINK HAIRED SL-" before a door slammed. The Hokage sat down at his desk, and shook his head. He couldn't keep up the act for much longer.

He'd have to marry Sakura.

Taka and Shii had parted ways already, leaving Kya alone. With a sigh, she walked off to her apartment, to get her equipment ready. Walking inside, she found the same guy who's usually there greet her with a smile.

"Hey there. You realize we're leaving for Suna soon," He smiled a cocky smile,

"Not for a few weeks. Besides, I have a mission that'll take all night," She replied, bending down to get her stuff. Suddenly she found herself lifted into the air by the waist, she kicked her legs lightly, "Come on Kankuro! Put me down!"

"But I'll be cold all night!" He protested, shifting her around in his arms to where he had an arm under her legs and one supporting her back. Kya clung to his neck to keep from falling.

"That's not my problem!" She replied, shutting her eyes tight,

"It is now," Kankuro smirked, carrying her toward the bed,

"Do I have a say in this?" She whined as he put her down, rolling to the opposite side of the bed to put some distance,

"Not today," Kankuro smiled at her, and judging by the small smile back, she didn't mind. Since I'm still typing for semi-innocent eyes, I'll paraphrase. Stuff happened. Kankuro's mind was blown, but then they saw the clock. Kankuro tried to stop her, but she slid from the covers and hurriedly got dressed, leaving him with his pants on, trying to keep her from getting out the door. She simply waved him off, snapping the pack up on her thigh (because he was obviously watching).

"I'll be back in two days. Help yourself. Don't burn the building down." With that Kya began walking hurriedly toward the gate.

Taka had gone home to Neji, who was at his desk, writing out plans for his little team. He looked up and actually smiled as his wife came in. He quickly got back to his plan though. Taka laughed, poking Neji with her old staff. "I've got a mission, honey."

"Is that so? You might want to be careful, you haven't been feeling well lately." Genuine concern in his voice, Neji stood from his desk and faced his wife.

"I'll be fine... but I have to get going, I need supplies," She gave him a small hug, and he pecked her on the cheek.

"Be safe. See you..." he called after her quietly as she left the house. Walking through the village, she felt that all too familiar feeling in her stomach, and quickly darted off to the side. Morning sickness? What's this? She hurried to finish her supply run, she'd ask Kya later.

Shii looked around her home, soon finding Kiba looking at the ceiling from the couch.

"Hey man, what's on your mind?" Shii asked, gathering her ninja tools, Kiba jumped up, with a slight glance to his pocket,

"It's nothing. When are you going to be back from this mission?"

"A day or two, why?"

"No reason!" He laughed, poking the girl in the nose, "get back soon! We'll go for ramen!"

"As long as the Hokage's not there," Shii laughed, waving as she slid out the door. She had to be to the gates first. And, just as predicted, she was. The red head tapped her foot, waiting it out for her two companions. The first to arrive was Taka, supplies ready and all.

"'Bout time!" Shii laughed, gazing up at the gates, "Exciting, isn't it?!"

"Definitely!" Taka nodded, turning around to face the road, "She's always last, but never late... I wonder what's keeping her?"

"I don't want to know..." Shii mumbled, soon though, they saw Kya at a speedy walk toward them, bow and arrows still with her. The woman was struggling to get her hair tied together at the back. It'd been obvious she wasn't ready to leave when she did. "But I think we're gonna find out."

"Sorry guys..." Kya sweatdropped, "someone didn't want me to leave."

"So? Tell him to get bent!" Taka laughed,

"Even if I tried that the result would've been the same. I told him I'd rather not..." at that, Shii glared off into the distance. She said EVER. If he EVER forced her. This was ever.

"Let's just go."

Tracing back their trails from before, the girls went through a fairly boring mission. No major fights other than ridiculously weak ninja. Taka was ready, but for some reason Kya had held her back ever since she asked her about her problem. Shii was getting pretty worn out, and as night fell they found it. There were kunai and shuriken EVERYWHERE. Blood... someone had tried to get away. The girls followed the trail to a bloody sight. Their sensei hanging for the life he had lost onto a kunai, with a bit of torn cloak beneath it.

"No..." Shii said weakly, tears welling up in her eyes, taking the piece of cloak in her hand and gripping it. The red clouds... she knew them. But suddenly she found herself pushed away by Kya, who made rapid hand signs, countering a wall of air coming at them.

"Get back!" Kya yelled, urging the two away,

"Why can't I fight?" they both chorused as a set of kunai were countered with Kya's shuriken,

"BECAUSE, Taka, You're PREGNANT! And Shii, you need to stay safe until we get back!" Taka went into a small shock at this. Suddenly it all made sense... and tears welled up in her eyes. Stepping away from the battlefield, she withdrew to where it was safe, slowly letting the droplets fall.

"But WHY?" Shii protested, stepping up to help her friend, but Kya held her back as Kakazu came into view,

"Someone has to bury Kizuato! Now go!" Kya barked, pushing harshly, stepping toward the cloaked man, bow suddenly drawn and arrow notched, "Scum..." she loosed the arrow straight between his eyes and quickly followed with messy hand signs, powering the arrow along. The man dodged easily, but it took off an ear... there was no blood...

he was like a rag doll.

"Stupid woman..." he mumbled, a mask swirling infront of him, a fierce, fiery figure staring her down. Kya glared, she couldn't stand fire. It frightened her. Stowing the bow and arrow, pulling out kunai, she did a few rapid hand signs and began to run. Flames were jet at her as she moved at high speeds, weaving to avoid the lethal flames. There was no way she could win if her opponent couldn't die... was there?

Shii looked up every so often, she'd dug a grave fairly quickly, and now patted the dirt over her sensei's buried body, tears falling into the loose soil that she packed down. "I should be fighting that man. Killing that man..." she mumbled, she slowly raised her head to look at Taka. Crying. This would be rough. Walking back over to her companion, she could only offer a hug, and a small reassurance.

That's when they both looked back up.

Kya had been so focused on dodging the fire and trying to get close that she didn't spot the blade. A large gash had been drawn from the top of her shoulder to almost over her heart, and then had a sudden jeer closer to her neck. She'd die if she didn't get back to the village, though not quickly. Her opponent had already fled, not wanting to deal with more trouble, though her hands had been bloodied from an attempted comeback. She couldn't heal herself.

Forgetting about their own problems, the two girls ran out to save their friend. Neither of them could do medicine, and Kya was unconscious from the pain. Shii picked up Kya's bleeding body, drawing the girl's bloody arms over her shoulders, and nodding to Taka. With that, the girls ran. As fast as they'd ever ran before.

Arriving at Konoha, they found Kiba, Kankuro and Neji at the gates. All three stood shocked for a moment, and let Shii go on by, exhausted and bloody from running, straight toward the hospital. Soon they followed though.

Kya couldn't die.

Not now.

Not like this.

The medic nins at the hospital did a fantastic job sewing up the gashes, she had a blood drip, and she'd be regaining conciousness within a day. Kya had an extremely low tolerance for pain. And they'd also found amounts of alcohol in her blood. They expressed these concerns to Shii, for Kya's family had passed long ago.

"I'll take care of everything... just... take care of her." She looked at Kankuro, who was standing in the hospital room, just staring. "You. Outside. NOW." And slowly they both made their way outside the hospital. Shii stared the grown man down, and her voice wasn't raised.

"Are you deaf?" She asked calmly,

"Huh, no..." Kankuro replied, confused,

"I told you not to make her do anything..." Shii calmed her voice, looking at Kankuro with anger,

"I figured that'd blown over," Kankuro shrugged, looking away. It was then that Shii grabbed him by the collar of his clothes and pinned him up against a wall roughly,

"YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE CAUSED?!" Shii screamed, "IF WE WEREN'T RIGHT BY A HOSPITAL I'D KILL YOUR WORTHLESS ZSS RIGHT NOW!"

"It's not my fault!" Kankuro replied, not being able to fight her grip,

"Like hzll it's not!" Shii continued to scream right in his face, "You make her feel like she's got nothing left in this god dzmn world! She's been drinking! She was ready to give everything up! SHE COULD'VE DI-" The woman stopped, rough tears of frustration and anger falling out of her eyes, "You know what?! I can't do this anymore. Whatever. This will come back to you, dzck." The woman then dropped her grip and punched the man in the eye. Again. She then turned and walked home, tears falling from her blue eyes.

Kankuro held his eye, a bit of a scratch on the one side trickling blood. He slid down the wall and just sat there. He watched the moon disappear, and the sun peek over the horizon. Had he really caused this?

...he had.

Slowly the man stood up.

This problem was too big for just him. He needed help. He needed Temari.

That morning, Kerushii Arashi woke to an empty space next to her. As she went to check on Kiba, he was making breakfast. They talked about what happened... and soon he was getting out plates.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked her, reaching up toward the cupboard,

"Yeah... I guess."

Slowly he moved with a plate behind her and covered her eyes, whispering, "Let's hope you're feeling alright enough to be part of my pack... forever." and as he uncovered her eyes, on the plate in front of Shii was an engagement ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes..." Shii murmured, tears once again teasing her eyes, as her new fiance slipped the ring onto her left hand, ring finger. "I love you Kiba..." she whispered softly, hugging the said man. He held her for a moment, and then smiled.

"Want to go show Taka and Kya?"

"Sure."

After a lot of happiness in showing Taka, and a little bit of wedding talk, the newly engaged couple walked toward the hospital. It wasn't long until they arrived in Kya's room. The girl was conscious and being given medicine. Shii walked forward, checking that it was alright.

"Shii..." Kya murmured weakly with a smile,

"Kya... look..." Shii held her hand out for the woman to look at, Kya didn't move her hands, and winced as she breathed, but smiled and tears begin to fall out of her eyes.

"Congratulations, Kerushii."

"This means you have to get better, I need you at my wedding."

"Mhm... medicine making me drowsy..." it was hard to tell the girl was lying, and so with a smile, the red head and Kiba left, leaving Kankuro to silently watch Kya cry herself to sleep. Those weren't happy tears. He could tell... after all, this was Kya.

And maybe, just maybe, he didn't think of her as a toy... and didn't want to lose her.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: DRAMA-TASTIC. GOTTA LOVE IT.

The three women met up at Shii's place, the wedding was fast approaching. So, it was their night out. Decked out in more... casual clothes, they smirked. Tonight, they were gonna have fun. There was a club in a corner of the city with their names lighting up the night. They began their quick pace, chatting about... well... stuff.

"So that scar Kya, you have to look REALLY hard to see it, how'd you do that?" Shii smiled, she had finally gotten Kya away from Kankuro, who seemed distant as ever toward her friend.

"Well I've found a way to manipulate my chakra to heal scars... and I showed Lady Tsunade and she tried it... and..." Kya looked down "It's nearly gone. That's why I can pull off this tank top." Indeed, her garb wasn't as different from normal on top, a white tank top, more fitted than usual, covered her torso. On top of that there was a black top, buttoned up tight around her stomach to show off her waist. Her long legs were covered by a pair of black fitted jeans, and she wore, at the moment, black boots. With heels. Not too dressy, not overly casual. The small necklace that she always wore hung from her neck, and her hair was pulled all the way up into a ponytail. She looked... awesome.

Looking at her previously injured friend, Shii laughed. "Finally dressing to impress, looking to dump old puppet bones and try to find someone new?"

"That's not my main objective..." Kya said looking away, it was kinda upsetting that, though they'd been technically together for a long time, that Kankuro still hadn't even asked her to be his girlfriend. So she was taking the night off.

"But it's one of 'em!" Taka smiled, patting her friends' back. A black tank top clung to the woman's figure, covering a bit of her khaki capris. The laces of some cork sandals came up her calf as she moved her gloved hand away from Kya. "And that's good."

"Amen," Shii smiled, gazing down at her ring. She'd keep the trouble to a minimum tonight. She was looking, frankly, fantastic. Her hair was the normal style, a little messy, covering her left eye a bit... but her clothes... wow. A pair of black gloves covered her arms up to her elbows, showing the pale bare skin all the way up to her shoulder. Her top covered her neck, skipping her shoulders and covered her torso loosely, complementing her figure in a deep purple hue. Her legs were hidden by a fitted pair of dark gray jeans and at the bottom, and her feet slid into a pair of beautiful black heels. It was stunning.

Their feet began falling on the beats of the heavy bass blasting from the club. There wasn't a huge line to get in, they must've been early. Walking through the doors, an onslaught of heavily blasted Techno filled their ears. "Let's go get some drinks, we'll dance soon!" Shii laughed, dragging her friends toward the bar. Of course the women were eyed, because they're main characters here... but most were discouraged by the rings on two's fingers. Kya, personally, ordered a fruity little drink, sweet as candy. Shii laughed lightly, with a smirk she ordered whiskey. Within a few minutes, a song came on that they just had to dance to.

Kya and Taka dragged Shii onto the floor as the three mixed into the crowd of people, dancing close... to "Sandstorm". The legendary song's techno beat... gah, so amazing! Suddenly Shii spotted someone, poking Taka and pointing. A man stood at the bar, hair barely showing its orange-ish tinge in the dim light, alone with a drink, looking around.

"He's cute..." Taka murmured, barely heard over the roar of the music...

"Are you thinking what I'M thinking?" Shii laughed, looking over to her friend who nodded. This'd be one fun night. The two went up to the man, who wasn't nervous at the fact that two random women were interrogating him. But soon Taka had lost interest, going back out to the dance floor with Kya.

"So what's your name...?" Shii asked, taking a drink of her whiskey again,

"You should remember, Kerushii Arashii." Kado smirked, Shii spitting out her whiskey, she recognized him now, though it'd been years. "What've you been up to?"

"KADO? Er... uh, ninja stuff, missions, training... getting married soon. The usual."

"Really now...?" He laughed, looking out on the dance floor, "You always were the tough little one." Shii rolled her eyes,

"Dude, I was never little. Anywho, I'm guessing you're still loving the single life?"

"Depends on where," he replied suggestively, "And yes, but I have some morals. Your husband could probably kick my xss. I'm sorry."

"Not me you dumbxss," Shii punched him in the arm lightly, noting the fact that it almost hurt her hand. She pointed out toward her friends on the dancefloor, halfway through the song "Single Ladies", having fun. Kya was dancing with Taka the way only two girls can, haha, hands in the air and smiling. "Kyashii." The man gave a glance, as if sizing up his game. Then, with a grin, maybe a bit of a perverted one, he replied.

"That's an offer I just won't refuse." As the song "There it Go [Whistle Song]" came on, with a nice push from Shii he broke the space between Taka and Kya, mainly because Taka moved away. He caught her by surprise, a blush creeping across her face. She gazed over to Shii and Taka, who urged her on. A muscular arm turned her around, and... they danced. I must admit, it was scary to see how Kya danced with a guy, but that's because no one ever thought the goody-two-shoes could dance like that. Kado slowly kept inching her closer, hands creeping up to her waist as he pulled her roughly into a sudden kiss. She was shocked and melted. Hah, he was good. But a few seconds later she was pulled away from him and he was facing a pxssed off Kankuro. Huh, so that's why Shii and Taka looked panicked.

"What the fxking hxll!" Kankuro yelled, looking at Shii, this had to be her. The woman just smirked in reply. That made it absolutely clear.

"Do you have a problem?" Kado looked over at Kya, panicked and scared, still smiling at her. He looked down at the man, "Finally in casual clothes, eh? The jeans and t-shirt look suits you, Kankuro." He smirked,

"What the hxll are you doing, Sasaki?"

"Dancing with a beautiful woman, who you apparently admire but never had the initiative to take." As the two males exchanged phrases, Kya had walked out. Needless to say they both followed, and as soon as they were in sight of her Kankuro tried to cut Kado off. That didn't work, so he wheeled around and punched him.

Kado, slightly stunned at the action, wiped the little bit of blood from his lip,

"That was a big mistake, man..." A fist fight started between the two as Kya turned, because Kankuro was getting his xss handed to him, she made the effort to break it up. Eventually she was standing between the two men, panting and looking at eachother. Kya ducked under Kankuro's arm, draping it about her shoulders as he was about to fall.

"I'm sorry Kado..." she said quietly, "but I'm a medic nin first..." that was a lie. Shii watched from afar and shook her head...

"Don't be," A soft voice came from Kankuro's direction, looking from Kya to Kado. "He's right. I was afraid of tying myself down to one person, so I never even asked you out, Kya."

"Dumbxss..." Kado shook his head, he didn't need this, he walked back toward the club, to find someone else, leaving the two to their scene.

"It's alr-" The woman began softly, her will breaking again, but Kankuro interjected,

"No, no it's not. I've been treating you like shxt, Kya... you don't deserve that," Beaten, bleeding, he stood on his own feet, "Please, forgive me..."  
"Forgiven..." She said without a thought, and he wrapped his arms around her gently,

"And... will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." Kya replied as Shii smiled from the sideline silently. Finally. Took him dxmn well long enough. The two stayed in the embrace for quite a while. Kya gently whispered "Let's go home," into his ear. And the slow walk began, as new paths opened up. If only they knew what the future held.


End file.
